Requiem of Bleach
by Shiro G
Summary: Dans ce monde, il y a des rencontres qui nous changent complètement. Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi mais Requiem m'appartient donc DON'T TOUCH PLEASE Couples IchiIra et un peu GrimmIra et ShiroIra :3
1. Qui es-tu ?

_REQUIEM __OF__BLEACH_

CHAPITRE 1 : « Qui es-tu ? »

« Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin. » Tahar Ben Jelloun.

Karakura, 23h58. Voilà que la Lune est haute sur la ville, l'éclairant de sa lumière lugubre et sans vie.

C'est au milieu de ces immeubles qu'aura lieu un combat. Une rencontre. Un désir. Une guerre.

Résidence Kurosaki, 7h03. Alors que notre rouquin national peinait à se lever pour aller en cour, quelque chose le sortit de sa torpeur matinale.

« ICHIIIIIIII-OURGH ! »

Accueil habituel du père par son fils. C'était logique, Isshin ! Mais bon, laissons le agonir. Il reviendra à la charge.

Revenons à Ichigo. Après s'être habillé pour l'école, c'est en trainant les pieds qu'il va prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Oniichan, tu vas être en retard ! Encore ! »

« T'inquiète ! »

Yuzu soupira et Karin se préoccupait plutôt des infos à la télé.

« Regarde, Ichi-nii ! »

« Hmm »

[Dans le quartier est, nous constatons de nombreux dégats matériels très importants. Cependant, aucun blessé n'a été recensé. Quant aux disparitions, la police enquête toujours…]

*Mmm…Bizarre, ça. C'est surement un hollow. Je vais en parler aux autres et ce soir nous irons jeter un coup d'œil*

Et, sur cette pensée, il prit son sac et partit au lycée.

En ce mois d'octobre, la fraicheur légère du matin réveillait doucement notre shinigami suppléant.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il se laissa transporter par la brise. On eut cru un oiseau.

Mais quelque chose interrompit son envol. Quelqu'un plutôt.

Debout en équilibre sur un réverbère, une silhouette féminine se dessinait dans l'air du matin.

Vêtue d'une combinaison noire et blanche, couvrant son corps sculpté par la main des dieux aurait on dit. Un étrange pull sur les mêmes tons de valeurs couvrait du bas de sa poitrine jusqu'à son cou. Ses cheveux courts aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune coupaient son visage en deux, cachant son œil droit.

Posée, telle un aigle royal, elle regardait un horizon imaginaire. Elle semblait seule. Si seule.

Ichigo était hypnotisé face à cette vision presque extatique. Son corps ne répondait plus, son cœur battait à un rythme fou, ses joues rougis et son air béat le faisait ressembler à un imbécile heureux.

*Wow ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi belle ? C'est un rêve, ça ne peut pas être autrement, sinon ! Putain, faut pas qu'elle me voit ! Faut pas qu'elle m…*

Plongé dans ses réflexions oniriques, il ne vit pas la belle inconnue disparaitre. Tel un chat, elle avait pris la fuite discrètement. Ichigo fut un peu déçu et décida d'aller en cours, il était déjà bien en retard à cause de sa contemplation.

Durant tout le trajet, et même pendant les cours d'Ochi-sensei, la meme question lui brulait les lèvres depuis cette rencontre.

*Qui est-elle ?*

« Ben alors, on y va ou quoi ? »

« Deux secondes, Renji, on attends les autres ! »

« Pffff ! »

« T'es pas patient, à c'que j'vois ! »

« Ta gueule, le rouquin ! »

« T'as dit quoi, l'ananas ? »

«J'vais te...Aie ! »

C'était bien envoyé !

« Vous etes pas possible, tous les deux »

«Mais, Rukia… »

« SILENCE ! »

« Désolé du retard. Oh Kurosaki-kun ! »

« Toujours des disputes. Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre »

« La ferme, Ishida ! »

« Bon ! Allons-y ! »

« OUI »

Une heure plus tard, notre groupe ne trouva aucune trace de hollow dans le secteur ou s'est produit les dommages. Etrange.

« Raaah ! Fais chier ! Toujours rien »

« C'est bizarre ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est venu ici avant nous pour « nettoyer » les lieux »

« C'est tout à fait possible »

« Mais qui aurait pu…Hng »

Une vague surpuissante d'énergie passa à travers nos amis, telle des lames tranchantes transperçant leurs corps.

« AAAH ! MAIS C'EST QUOI ? »

« J'AI MAL ! »

« AAARRGH »

Beaucoup crachèrent du sang. Inoue s'évanouie suivi de Chad.

« MERDE ! MAIS QUI EST-CE QUI… »

Tout à coup, la vague s'estompa et laissa place à un calme froid et platonique.

« Putain ! »

« Kof ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Ne bougez plus ! »

« Hein ? »

« Là ! »

Là, en effet, se tenait une silhouette dont les formes étaient floues. On ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. Si c'était humain ou non.

« J'vais le buter ! »

« Attend, Ichigo »

Trop tard, il était parti affronter cet ennemi invisible. Mais sa rage ne l'empêchait pas de foncer sur ce personnage. Il avait osé blesser ses amis. Impardonnable ! Vraiment impardonnable !

Face à face, il se préparait à passer en bankai. Etrange, son adversaire ne bougeait pas. Qu'attendait-il ?

Ichigo ne se posa plus ces questions lorsqu'il commença à concentrer son reiatsu pour se transformer. Il allait payer !

« BANK… »

Rukia et Renji assistaient à la scène lorsqu'ils furent surpris par le blocage de leur ami. Lorsque la silhouette devint plus claire, ils comprirent le choc, hypnotisés.

Face à lui, cette femme. Qui l'avait hanté toute la sainte journée, il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un soupir. De désir ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça ! Et pourtant…

Il pouvait voir ses yeux…enfin son œil plutôt. D'un rouge profond, passionné, il pourrait pervertir tous les saints du Paradis ou détruire tout être osant la défier.

Plantant son sabre au sol, il tenta une approche douce vers la créature onirique. A présent face à face, il se contemplait, ne sachant ce qu'était l'autre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, seul eux deux comptaient.

Sa main vint effleurer la joue de la jeune femme. Réticente, elle se laissa finalement faire n'oubliant pas sa dignité pour autant.

Il n'en pouvait plus, la question lui brulait les lèvres. Un baiser ardent. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Mais enfin… »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et là, Ichigo craqua.

« Qui es-tu ? »


	2. 2 Donne-moi la main !

_Voici la suite de Requiem of Bleach. C'est ma première fic alors c'est normal si c'est un peu confus ^^'''. Bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis merci :)_

_~~oOoOoOoOo~~_

_REQUIEM __OF __BLEACH_

CHAPITRE 2 : « Donne-moi ta main ! »

« Le désir de l'homme trouve son sens dans le désir de l'autre. » Jacques Lacan

Alors qu'Ichigo attendait la réponse de la créature, il ne put réprimer un frisson face au spectacle que lui offrait son visage.

Son unique œil félin à la couleur sang le regardait avec une détermination qui aurait pu être la sienne. Ses lèvres fines légèrement entrouvertes le laissaient pantois. Est-ce que cela se voyait ?

Perdu dans sa rêverie, il fut réveillé par une voix féminine assez grave.

« Je… »

SBLARF

Plic. Une goutte de sang. Plic plic. Deux autres. Bom. Un corps livide tombant.

Mais…Que se passait-il ?

En une seconde, Ichigo vit une main transpercer la poitrine de cette femme et son corps inerte tombé au sol.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu… »

« Décidément, tu parles trop, princesse ! »

Un odieux personnage vêtu d'une cape fit son apparition. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un de connu…

« Vous êtes le mec que la police recherche ? »

Son souffle se fit court sous la colère. L'homme le regardait avec dédain.

« P'tetre bien. Mais dis-moi, t'es pas le shinigami qui… »

SLASH…

Une flèche traversa la tête de l'immonde criminel. En plein entre les deux yeux.

Au loin, un jeune homme à la peau sombre et à la tenue exhibant son torse s'écria du haut de son point de tir.

« T'es trop con, mec ! C'est toi qui cause trop ! »

*Mais c'est qui c't' ahuri ?*

« Yo, Baste ! On a des blessés en bas »

Tout à coup, une femme à la peau sombre également mais avec des cheveux blancs descendit de sa cachette. Les garçons (Renji, Ishida et Ichigo) rougirent devant la tenue de cette fille qui semblait être plus jeune qu'eux. Par une bande de tissu blanc s'assemblait ce qui semble être un pantalon et une sorte de haut de soutien-gorge sans élastique d'une blancheur immaculée.

Celle-ci s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui dit d'une voix douce et maternelle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes avec vous »

Surpris, il ne répondit rien. Quel éclat bienveillant !

« Je vais soigner tous les blessés. Laissez-moi faire »

Tous, même Rukia ne purent rien redire à cela. La jeune femme s'approcha de Chad et Inoue et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de chacun. Une lumière blanche apparut pour mourir dans la noirceur de la nuit quelque seconde plus tard.

«C'est bon pour eux. Mais Ira c'est une autre histoire. Syndbade, viens m'aider ! »

Ira. Enfin il connaissait son nom.

« On peut vous aider. Je sais ou on peut l'emmener » proposa Rukia.

C'est sur un hochement de tete que tous partirent en direction du lieu énoncé par Rukia.

C'est au magasin d'Urahara que nous retrouvons notre groupe et des nouveaux venus. Baste arriva après avoir soigné les blessures d'Ira et commença les présentations. Après cela, Urahara ne put s'empêcher une question.

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes venu pour Ichigo »

« Oui, c'est cela. Nous sommes ici depuis un mois et nous devions établir un premier contact avec lui. Malheureusement, Croft est arrivé et a commencé à semer la terreur. Nous devions l'arrêter avant. »

« Je comprends » murmura Ichigo, inquiet pour Ira.

Rukia ne put retenir un sourire sournois face à l'attitude de son ami.

« Mais au fait, vous n'êtes pas humains, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Yoruichi.

Syndbade et Baste se regardèrent, assez embarrassés.

« Et bien en effet nous ne sommes pas humains »

« Vous êtes quoi alors ? »

Ichigo était très impatient de le savoir. Baste eu un petit sourire, voyant la fougue du jeune homme.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour toi de le savoir » dit-elle avec un regard charmeur « Ira, tu peux venir ? »

Ichigo rougit lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la pièce d'à côté vêtue d'un simple kimono blanc. Tous étaient interloqués par la présence dominatrice de cette femme.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ? »

« Viens et regarde Ichigo »

« QUOI ? »

La surprise de celui-ci provoqua un petit pouffement chez Ira. Elle s'assit donc face à lui et commença à le fixer intensément.

« Ah »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce feulement ? Cela venait de…de…

« Mon Dieu ! »

Ce regard était trop intense, trop brulant, trop…trop…

« Je…je… »

Ses joues déjà roses passèrent au rouge flash. Ichigo était perdu, décontenancé. Ses yeux…

« Ah…c'est pas…ah…humain…ah…c'est démoniaque, c'est… »

Choc.

Mais oui, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Ils étaient…

« Vous êtes… »

…Des…

« Des démons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Double choc. Et cette fois, chacun y mit du sien.

Ira ferma l'œil et dit d'une voix froide et calme.

« Oui, c'est cela »

Triple choc.

« Mais, sachez que nous ne sommes pas de « mauvais » démons »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Inoue, tremblante.

« Comme chez les humains, il existe de « bons » et « mauvais » démons. Nous, on est les bons » dit Syndbade nonchalamment

« Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour empêcher une catastrophe qui pourrait détruire votre monde, mais le nôtre aussi » déclara Baste.

« Comment ça, le vôtre ? » questionna Ishida.

« Outre-Monde, notre monde, est une dimension parallèle au vôtre, situé à l'opposé des Enfers. »

« Ouais, logique ! » lança Renji

« Depuis un certain temps, l'énergie de notre monde commence à disparaitre et d'après des calculs récents, cette énergie se trouverait dans un lieu appelé Hueco Mundo »

Chacun eurent un frisson et comprirent qui était l'instigateur de tout cela.

« Aizen »

« Oui c'est le nom que l'on nous a donné. Et vous le connaissez apparemment » dit Ira.

« Si on le connait ? Cet enfoiré ! »

Ichigo bouillonnait de rage, se remémorant les événements de Soul Society.

Ira le regardait avec peine.

« Eh bien ! Que diriez-vous d'aller dormir ? » Proposa Urahara pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Nous ne voudrions pas déranger » dit Baste, gênée.

« Vous pouvez venir dormir chez moi. Après tout, vous m'avez sauvé » déclara Inoue.

« Mais nous… »

« Bah allez, Baste ! Pour une fois qu'on nous propose le logis »

« Bon d'accord ! Mais tu te tiens tranquille, Syndbade »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dit TRANQUILLE »

Un vent glacial s'insuffla dans la pièce, gelant tout le monde. C'est qu'elle est flippante, cette Baste.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la résidence d'Inoue.

Ira, quant à elle, restait au pas de la porte, les regardant au loin. Ichigo l'observait tandis que le reste (excepté Ishida et Chad qui se sont éclipsés) admirait la scène, imaginant tous les scénarios romantiques possibles.

Il regardait le dos de la jeune fille, droit et en même temps courbé par un poids immense qu'elle devait porter. Un fardeau qui lui brisait les cotes et la faisait s'écrouler sur elle-même.

Elle semblait seule. Si seule.

Comme ce matin.

Ichigo se leva et se positionna à côté d'elle. Elle fit mine de ne rien voir, mais il lui tendit la main devant elle.

« Allez ! Donne-moi la main ! »

Elle leva les yeux et vit son sourire pour la première fois. Ce sourire qui donne du courage. Qui donne l'envie de vivre.

Hésitante, elle prit cette main qui se tendait devant elle et fut entrainée dans l'obscurité de la rue. Les autres observaient la scène, souriants.

Deux jeunes gens marchant dans la nuit. Elle semblait plus douce, avec un parfum. Un parfum de rencontre et de désir.


End file.
